Solos en Sakurasou
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Uno de los muchos dias de El y mashiro solos en sakurasou...


Era un dia como todos, en sakurasou, despertar una mañana en la epoca de primavera, hace un año, fue entonces cuando conocio a una chica inusual llamada shina mashiro

-Shina...- Salio de sus labios, al amanecer, sintio que alguien estaba a su lado, se levanto rapidamente y vio a su lado derecho de la cama

-Shina, que?- Fue interrumpido por ella

-Sorata... despertaste- Dijo cambiando de pose y abrazo sus piernas viendo a la ventana

-Q-que haces de nuevo- Por segunda vez fue interrumpido

-Es calido- Respondio simplemente, acerco una de sus manos al brazo del chico de cabello castaño. -Estas fria- Dijo el un poco sorprendido.

Mashiro nego con la cabeza y tomo su mano llevandola a su propia mejilla a lo que el respondio con un gesto facial y un rubor intenso.

-Esta parte de mi cuerpo estuvo junto ati- Dijo refiriendose a su mejilla

Kanda, desvio, apenado, su mirada de ella hacia toda la habitacion. Estaba calido, la ventana totalmente abierta y la tarde tenia muchos colores vivos y brillantes que daban un ambiente especial y acogedor. Noto que habian muchas paginas y lapices esparcidos en el suelo de la habitacion. Mashiro vio que el lo habia notado, trato de intentar explicarlo pero Sorata lo sabia, De alguna manera su compañia actual era la inspiracion de su nuevo manga, por esa razon debia estar cerca de el al dibujar.

El salio de la habitacion con una toalla en las manos y se dirigio a la mesa, Sakurasou estaba muy vacio desde la partida de todos sus integrantes, a excepcion de ryunosuke, sensei tenia que estar en la escuela, por lo tanto sus dias con mashiro eran solitarios, una novia mascota, una responsabilidad y muchas paginas e historias escritas por sus bellas manos mientras el intentaba no morir en el intento de hacer un juego para pc.

Cuidar de ella, estar y jugar con la chica rubia, por las tardes dormir juntos hasta la caida del atardecer se habia vuelto normal para ambos, arreglar su cabello al despertar, secarlo mientras ella hacia bocetos para su juego, era simplemente una cosa cotidiana. Ir tomados de las manos, al supermercado, para que mashiro no se pierda empezo a hacer que su corazon palpitara sin pensar, al tocar su piel estaba segura porque el cuidaba de ella.

Levanto su mirada a la ventana, los dias que pasaban eran aun mejores que los anteriores, apesar de que todos se habian ido y era un dormitorio vacio por el dia, habia una razon para estar ahi.

-Sorata- Escucho un llamado salir de su habitacion, volteo la mirada, ahi estaba ella, la chica que lo traia en una cadena, estaba a medio salir de la habitacion, despeinada y tenia una camisa color rosa con negro que llegaba un poco abajo de la cintura. Ciertamente el chico adoraba esa figura, se habia acostumbrado a verla asi, y el cabello que caia desordenadamente hasta su cintura volvio a escuchar un llamado cuando ella entro a la habitacion de nuevo, el sabia que debia ir.

Camino despacio hasta ahi y la encontro sentada en la cama dibujando, con un cuaderno en sus piernas.

-Que haces ahora?- Pregunto el estando parado en la puerta, ella le vio, con su mirada usual, fria, y puso una mano a su lado haciendo que su camisa de pijama cayera por el brazo.

-S-shina, olvidaste- Por tercera vez Mashiro impidio que terminara la oracion

-Sorata, estamos solos- El chico castaño cerro los ojos con un gesto molesto y al mismo tiempo con rubor y se sento a su lado -Mashiro- Dijo mientras subia su manga y ponia los botones, al llegar al del pecho Mashiro tomo su mano.

-Mi corazon no latia tan rapido, hasta que estas aqui- Dijo deteniendo sus manos en su pecho

-Estas viva, Mashiro- Sonrio Sorata dulcemente y se acerco lentamente a ella

El cerraba sus ojos a medida los centimetros entre sus labios se hacian menos, Mashiro cerro lentamente sus ojos y el tomo sus mejillas, noto que estaban calientes y tenian un color rosa suave, a medida se acerco podia sentir la respiracion de Mashiro, estaba agitada, El amaba eso, sonrio y puso sus labios sobre los de ella apretandolos hasta pasar a un beso mas profundo.

Al cabo de un rato el la empujaba con sus labios y ella hacia el mismo movimiento, era algo dificil pero aprendieron juntos y mashiro puso las manos en el cuello del chico y el en su cintura, no tenia miedo, ya que estaba con su 'dueño' podia expresar algunos sentimientos hacia el, ahora el estaba abajo y arriba mashiro, el beso se termino unos mientos despues. El sintio el peso del cuerpo de mashiro sobre si la chica lo vio y sonrio con pena, tenia la cara muy roja. Hikari entro rapidamente y empezo a morder el pantalon de el chico castaño.

-Hikari esta molesta- Dijo Sorata con una sonrisa estupida en su cara por besar a Mashiro, ella se levanto rapidamente al ver la ventana, el cuarto de Sorta estaba lleno de lienzos, mas bien, el cuarto de ambos temporalmente...

Ella tomo rapido un pincel y empezo a pintar rapidamente.

Sorata la veia impresionado, Tambien amaba esa parte de ella, sentia una profunda admiracion por ella, la persona que siempre habia querido ser.

El tardecer pintaba el cielo de rosa y violeta, Mashiro capturo cada detalle en su lienzo. Al finalizas se dio la vuelta, todo estaba a oscuras y vio al chico.

-Que piensas?- Pregunto al verlo con una cara sonriente, rubor y viendola como si fuera la unica cosa en el mundo.

-Te amo-


End file.
